


[Podfic] the end is the beginning is the end

by quadrille, Subsequent



Category: Arrival (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Australian Accent, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quadrille/pseuds/quadrille, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subsequent/pseuds/Subsequent
Summary: She’s growing used to falling asleep to the comforting sound of his pen rapping against the notepad as he works through a problem; she’s growing used to seeing him when she wakes.Podfic.





	[Podfic] the end is the beginning is the end

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the end is the beginning is the end](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971636) by [quadrille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quadrille/pseuds/quadrille). 



> Intro/Story/Outro: [Nights Tale](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Dexter_Britain/Creative_Commons_Volume_2/Nights_Tale) \- Dexter Britain | [Broken Photosynthesis](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kyle_Preston/Geo/Broken_Photosynthesis) \- Kyle Preston | [Together In The Empty](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Dexter_Britain/Creative_Commons_Volume_5/Together_In_The_Empty) \- Dexter Britian

  


 

Length: 00:10:30

 

**Download:** [**.mp3**](http://subsequent.space/Fandom/Podfic/Quadrille/the%20end%20is%20the%20beginning%20is%20the%20end/mp3%20-%20the%20end%20is%20the%20beginning%20is%20the%20end%20-%20Podcasted%20by%20Subsequent%20and%20Written%20by%20Quadrille.mp3) (19.5MB) | [**.m4b**](http://subsequent.space/Fandom/Podfic/Quadrille/the%20end%20is%20the%20beginning%20is%20the%20end/m4b%20-%20the%20end%20is%20the%20beginning%20is%20the%20end%20-%20Podcasted%20by%20Subsequent%20and%20Written%20by%20Quadrille.m4b) (8.7MB)

_ to download ⇾ right click, save as _

  


[Stream here.](https://soundcloud.com/subsequently/the-end-is-the-beginning-is-the-end-podfic)

Please comment if you enjoy! Thanks ♥


End file.
